Lonely No More
by reflecting
Summary: My first SSNT fic. Firts in a series of OneShots. What happens when he finally loses control over himself when it comes to the young, clumsy Tonks? R


_A/N: My fist NtSs story, and it probably has it's ooc moments;) anyway, plz review:)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lonley No More**_

It was a beautiful night, if given it much thought. The stars weren't visible, but he didn't mind. It was a lukewarm summer night, and he could almost smell the new season in the air. Even though it wasn't a time for dark nights, this one was the darkest in months, if he recalled correctly. He didn't know what he preferred; a dark, cold night where he was invisible in his black cloaks, with those chilly winds that kept him awake, or nights like these where he could enjoy the almost-warmth and breathe in the scent of summer. The first had its benefits in his life, he reckoned with a grim sneer. 'I'll consider myself lucky for being able to enjoy this night…' he added to himself.

He was walking down the streets; past old houses who looked to be in the need for some renovation. If it weren't for the grey colour that tainted everything around him, plus the dustbins in the small 'alleys' between houses standing a little too close, this area would have been somewhat beautiful. 'If you'd add some life to all this.' he muttered to himself in his head. No need to make any sound; he wasn't totally sure no one was following him. 'Better safe then sorry.' he thought with a quiet snort.

In a surprisingly quick movement, he turned around and hid in one of the 'alleys' between two houses. He stood still and listened for sounds; closing his eyes to concentrate on his surroundings. He felt the familiar feel of wards, but no other magic. After minutes of waiting, he came to the conclusion that no one was following him. Carefully he snuck out into the street again and made his way towards the biggest actual alley in the area, slowly taking out his wand.

As he disappeared into the shadows, he muttered something and waved his wand. A door then appeared from nowhere; inviting him in. Slowly he opened it, looking around one last time before quickly entering and closing the door behind him. Once again there was nothing but a dark alley for the public eye.

**---------**

She entered the small kitchen, trying to suppress a yawn. It was late at night; almost 3 am. She'd been up all day looking up on some information on traitors and spies in the Ministry, only being able to give back her own suspicions to her superiors. They hadn't been very pleased, but they had the kindness as to not let it show too much. She snorted to herself and reflected upon what she knew about what they really thought of her. She'd overheard many people talking about her time to time, and wasn't sure how to react. They'd call her clumsy, naïve, unqualified… She knew most of it was true, but not everything and she was hurt by their words. She couldn't change herself just like that, it's a fact they should be able to handle.

'It can't be that bad to be just…clumsy…' she thought as she stopped by the table in the middle of the room. She stretch tiredly and yawned again before sitting down. She was wearing a short skirt in soft fabric, thick tights, a loose t-shirt with a deep v-cut and slippers. She loved being comfortable, and she needed it after this day, she'd thought. 'I mean… Even if I break things…it's not on purpose… But I guess…having me with you when spying wouldn't be as fun. I'd risk their lives…' she continued with a sad sigh. 'I guess it isn't that good… No wonder I'm alone. I'm too damned clumsy to even manage to get a boyfriend! I need something to drink…'

She stood up and decided to take a steaming cup of tea to settle her nerves. Starting to search around the room, she spotted the teapot standing on a shelf right in front of her. Sighing; she reached for it. 'I can't even find things!' she thought while grabbing for it. She had to stretch to reach it; standing on tip toe. As her hand closed around the handle, she heard the door out in the hall close with a dull sound. Startled at the sudden sound in the quiet house; she dropped the teapot to the floor with a loud crash. Cursing under her breath; she went after her wand to clean it up. She did it too fast though and dropped it to the ground.

"Useless!" She muttered under her breath as she bent down to pick it up. Looking up; she saw Severus Snape stand by the doorway, arms crossed and one of his dark brows raised. 'Wow…the man looks nice from here…' she thought with a grin. 'Not that he doesn't otherwise…'

She didn't like him, not by far, but at least he wasn't ugly. If he could just stop make those witty comments that cut more then anything she'd heard. If he would just stop directing them towards her whenever they were in the same room… 'If he would stop calling me Nymphadora!"

"Ah… Nymphadora, I should have known. What were you doing up this late crashing Mrs Weasley's dear old teapot?" He sneered at her. She straightened herself and looked into his eyes. She wondered how they could be so…black?

"The name is Tonks. And I was just startled by the sound of you slamming the bloody door shut in 3 am in the morning!" She shot back, ignoring the amused glint in his eyes.

"Someone has to do the spying…" He said smoothly while slowly walking into the room; eyes locked with hers. Tonks went rigid. She couldn't find anything to say, so she settled with just glaring at him. 'If he would just stop smirking!' she thought as she felt her hand itch to grab her wand and curse him into next week.

"What's the matter? Wolf gotten your tongue?" He continued taunting. He was closing up, but she refused to move.

"What? Jealous on Remus? I'd never guessed…" She said in a sweet voice, as if feeling happy. "Or no, wait, you're jealous on me? I never took you for the type… Does Remus know?"

Severus stiffened but continued to walk towards her. He didn't stop until they stood face to face, only inches away. He bent down so that they were cheek to cheek, but only barely touching. She didn't know why; but her breathing quickened along with her heartbeat. There was something about him, she felt.

"I have no jealousy against you or your dear little wolf… I have no weakness…" He whispered to her, lingering just a little too long to not go unnoticed. As he stepped away, she looked up into his eyes a little dazed. She saw something in there; something floating in his intense gaze. It was as if he hid something, something he couldn't really control. Something that would break loose soon. Something he longed after that would end. She stared confused at him; feeling something like understanding, but she didn't know for what.

"Everyone has a weakness or two." She said in a low voice has he turned to leave. He stopped; looking over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand, girl." He answered before leaving her standing. She looked after him feeling torn. 'I don't want him to get away…but get away with what? What is this?' she thought confused as she started to follow him.

He wasn't in the hall, so he must've gone down to the cellar. She knew it was there he had his room; having requested it just days before. Dungeon Bat never leaves his domain for a nice bedroom higher then a floor, one of the Weasley Twins had said. It had made her laugh along with them all, hell, even the old Order members had laughed! 'Does he have _one_ single friend?' she thought. A feeling of pity for the man hit her, but it was pushed away by guilt. 'I have no right to feel pity for the man; having laughed at him more then twice.'

She shook her head and concentrated on making it down the stairs without falling. She heard his steps and knew he wasn't too far ahead. 'I bet he knows I'm following…' she thought with a smile. 'He hasn't stopped be yet… He would've if he really didn't want me to follow…'

She was right, in a way. Severus was debating on letting her pay for her very annoying decision to follow him, or stop her so that he had no chance to…well…hurt her. He hated to admit; but she was breathtaking in her own way. Her clumsiness was merely amusing, if a bit annoying at times, and her seemingly naïve behaviour was…refreshing. And it didn't help that she was utterly attractive either, at least in hi eyes. He couldn't understand why Lupin chose to ignore her and have her as a friend when he so obviously had her served on a silver plate in front of him. 'The girl is bloody in love with him.' he thought bitterly.

He sighed and pushed those thoughts away. It was dangerous. She was in danger when near him. Anyone was. He barely controlled himself when angry, or, in her case, aroused. He'd been close to kissing her in the kitchen; but had settled with whispering and breathing in her scent. Why did he have such difficulties controlling himself? He didn't know, really. Maybe it was just how he was…or maybe he'd been alone for too long.

As he approached his door, he slowed down and opened it carefully and went inside. He left the door open, knowing she would be right behind. He was right; he heard the door close only seconds later.

"You're foolish to follow me down here." He stated while walking over to the couch in the corner. As he turned and sat down, he saw Tonks walk towards him with a strange expression on her face.

"Why?" She asked. Severus raised a brow to conceal his surprise. He'd expected her to snap at him calling her foolish. 'She must hate me after all comments.' he'd thought.

"Why? I'll tell you why…" he drawled as he stood up and walked over to her. "I'm not a poor, misunderstood man, dear Nymphadora. I have killed, do still kill and torture, and won't stop until this war is over."

She stared at him, but he saw no fear.

"Everyone may think I'm naïve, Professor, but I'm not. The world isn't black and white. There's grey. You're a spy; you have to act to survive. No killing Mudbloods; no Death Eater. No Death Eater; a spy. A spy; death." She finally said in a low voice. 'Dear god…I sound…terrible!' she thought desperately. 'It's like I'm trying to teach him morality or something!'

"You seem to understand that part, yes… Then you'll understand that I am, and will continue to be, a Death Eater. And Death Eaters, no matter what side they're on, are dangerous. Leave now, you fool." He snarled back. She seriously considered doing just that at the seriousness of his voice, and those dangerously glittering eyes. 'He looks mad…' she thought. 'Mad after what?'

"What are you trying not to do?" She asked while titling her head. Severus' gaze hardened as he desperately clung to the last bit of himself he managed to control. It wasn't enough as he flung his arm around her back and pulled her close roughly. He pressed her against himself; enjoying the warmth of her body against his. She gasped, and he took his chance to capture her open mouth. He kissed her with raw desire, ignoring how his control slipped away.

He ended the kiss just to drag her over to the nearest wall; pushing her up against it and trapping her between the wall and his body.

"This." He answered, avoiding looking into her startled eyes. She gasped as he bit her throat, pressing her even harder against the cold wall. He kissed and nibbled his way down her throat to her collarbone. Shivers went through her; sparks of hot desire sparkled. It was wrong, his rough grip of her, but she didn't care. It felt so good. The warmth of is breath and body combined with the chills the wall sent through her back.

Suddenly the grip of her loosened, but only for a while. He removed her t-shirt before pushing her back up the wall. Tonks winced, but still her hands crept to the long line of buttons on his shirt. She gave up trying to unbutton them fast enough and tore it open. He growled deep down his throat; making her seek out his mouth for a hot kiss. They battled with their tongues; breathing forgotten. The room seemed to be heating up fast enough for them to feel too warm for any clothes at all.

Severus removed their remaining clothes with a flick of his wand and was reward by a loud moan from the woman pressed against him. Her hands flew over his bare chest, down to his back and up again. He kissed her again before grabbing her legs and lifting her up. She wrapped herself around him and seemed more then willing to give into whatever he had in mind. Severus grinned and pushed himself into her; growling in pleasure at the hotness surrounding his hard member.

Tonks herself tried hard to not start moving. She knew that this position would require both efforts. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of…complete? Taken aback, she felt him moving. Moaning at the sensation, she started to move with him. It didn't take long for them to find the rhythm; both surprised they could even managed that in their pleasure clouded minds.

"Yesss…" She hissed as they moved faster. Severus moaned into the valley of her breasts; where he nuzzled his nose; licking and kissing her creamy skin

He slowly took her over the edge; making himself fall with her. They screamed, without any real knowledge, their names out into the chilly room.

Severus put her down, feeling exhausted but satisfied beyond words. Tonks looked up at his panting and licked her lips; which felt dry all of a sudden. Severus gently bent down and kissed her; sucking her lower lip into her mouth and slowly letting go.

"That is what I was trying not to do." He whispered. "I'm sorry I lost control. It's been too long…"

Tonks looked at him with a small smile. 'Breathtaking in many ways' he thought while remembering her kisses.

"I'll make a guess… You've been lonely since you opened your eyes for the first time?"

He didn't respond; he just stood looking down at her with those glittering black eyes. She placed her arms around his waist and relaxed at the warmth. She hadn't noticed how cold it was around them yet; but she now could feel the chilly air sting her naked skin.

"Well, you're not…anymore…" She whispered, still feeling the strange feeling of understanding.

"I need no pity." He answered with his usual cold voice. She ignored it sighing. 'He's not mine yet… I'm just his…' she thought while holding him closer.

"You have none." She answered while closing her eyes.

* * *

_A/N: um...yeah...one shot finished at 8.48 pm ;) did I mention that I want you to review? well...plz? O.O (-puppy eyes-)_


End file.
